Renesmee's Horse
by Eligoop
Summary: It's time for the Cullens to move for the first time since Renesmee was born. What happens when she decides she want a horse?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Big News**

"Renesmee!" Bella called. "We have something to tell you!"

Renesmee, who currently looked like a 6 year old, came down the stairs with Alice.

"Yes momma?" she asked. Then, suddenly, the whole rest of the family appeared in the room.

"Well, we are going to have to move." Bella said.

**Renesmee's POV**

I couldn't believe it! We had to move! That was so unfair! Why?

"Sweetie, you know that we don't age. I'm surprised we've been able to stay here for so long without anyone suspecting a thing," Daddy answered my unspoken question. I sighed. I knew that, but it was still unfair.

_Where are we going to go?_ I asked mentally.

"That's what we wanted to ask you," he said. Momma, and everyone else, looked over at him quizzically.

"She wants to know where we will go," Daddy told them. I nodded in agreement.

"Oh. Well in that case, I found a few places we could go and made a list," Auntie Alice said. She handed me a piece of paper. There were 23 towns on the list. Which should I choose?

The list had some places in Canada, some in England; we could go all over the world! That was when I got an idea.

"You are brilliant!" shouted Auntie Alice.

"But what about her education?" Daddy asked.

"What is going on?" Momma wanted to know.

"I want to go to Isle Esme!" I shouted.

**Edward's POV**

Esme looked surprised, but seemed to think it was a good idea.

Rosalie loved it because it was beautiful, and Emmet had never been there before and was excited to see it. Bella had loved it and wanted to see it again. Alice loved that she could go out in the sun for once, and Jasper loved it because Alice did. Carlisle said he couldn't see why not.

I was the only hesitant one, which slightly angered me. What about her education? Her friends?

"You could home school me," Renesmee suggested. "You know more than most teachers, especially about history,"

I nodded reluctantly. That was true.

"But what about your friends?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I'd have to leave them anyway if we were moving,"

Then my Bella opened up her mind to me. I turned to her automatically.

_Don't make such a big deal of it,_ she thought. _She's right, and it will make her happy._ I sighed. I knew she was right. I could also sense that, though she never mentioned it, she wanted to go back too; to remember the colors and life of the island with her new vampire mind.

"Alright," I resigned. "We can go."

"Yay!" Renesmee squealed. Alice grinned.

"I'll go make arrangements," she said.

"We'll go as soon as we can!" Esme announced; she too was happy to be going back to her island.

"We have plan tickets for tomorrow at 2:00!" Alice called from upstairs. "Let's get packing!"

"I guess it is a good thing I had that mansion built there last summer," Esme surmised. "It will be a perfect place to live."

**Bella's POV**

The rest of the day and night was a flurry of excitement- packing, making arrangements to get our stuff to the island, and taking care of Renesmee all at the same time.

I was also excited to be going to the island. I couldn't believe it! It had seemed like Edward wouldn't budge from his decision, but he did. I knew Renesmee_ would _ learn more with them, and we could go to the island and have fun. Renesmee had recently won an argument over getting Jake to come with us. Just a few fake tears and everyone was on her side. I never told them they were fake, of course. If it made her happy, I didn't mind if he came.

"Bella, come on! Let's go shopping for island clothes!" Alice shouted. I groaned. No way! I hated shopping! I opened my shield to Edward. _Please help me! I can't! You know how much I hate shopping! Get her to leave me alone!_

Luckily, Edward knew exactly what to say.

"Actually, Alice, Bella and I were going to go over to the reservation to invite Jake," he lied smoothly.

"Fine," Alice sighed, seeing her vision disappear. "Renesmee can come with me!" She said brightening. Renesmee looked frightened.

"I'm going with them!" she shouted, much louder than necessary. Alice glared at her.

"Why don't you go shop for me?" Renesmee suggested. Alice sighed.

"Fine," she said. Though she wouldn't get to torture my daughter, she would still get to shop.

"Bye Auntie Ali!" Renesmee called as she walked out the door, dragging Jasper behind her.

"Since we promised, we'd better go tell Jacob. Thanks for that by the way," I told my husband gratefully. Edward growled. He was not happy about the idea of having the 'dog' coming along. Neither, of course, was Rose. Renesmee had sworn she would make him sleep outside in his own little house to win the argument. The tears had also helped.

"Daddy, you promised!" My baby said, frowning and putting her hand on his face, likely replaying the scene. He sighed.  
"I said I wouldn't kill him, not that I'd be happy about him coming," he muttered. I opened my mind to him again.

_Edward calm down. I wanted some family time too, and we will get some. He is sleeping outside you know. It'll be about the same; we'll just be living with the family instead of in the cottage. _Edward must have noticed the longing in my thoughts as I thought of our cottage because he smiled and reassured me.

"Don't worry, my Bella, Esme said we could live in the house we were in during our honeymoon." He said so quietly I could barely hear him. I grinned.

_Have you replaced the headboard yet?_ I thought to him. He smiled at me and nodded.

"Well come on, let's go!" Renesmee shouted, grabbing both our hands and pulling us out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Telling Jacob**

**Jacob's POV**

I was watching TV at home, enjoying the time without Paul. That's when the doorbell rang. I sniffed the air and made a face. Bloodsucker. But then I sniffed again and smelled the object of my imprint as well. Bella and Nessie! I smiled and went to open the door.

"Jacob!" Nessie called, jumping into my arms.

"Hey Nessie," I replied with a laugh. Then I noticed another vampire. I was surprised Edward had the guts to come into La Push. He rolled his eyes at that.

"What brings you here?" I asked.

"Well, Jacob, we have some news to tell you," Bella said cautiously. I raised an eyebrow. Why did she sound so … hesitant? Almost like she wished it weren't true. How bad was it? I wondered. I frowned.

"Very bad, dog," The bloodsucker hissed, just low enough that Nessie couldn't hear.

"We are moving," Bella said. Jacob frowned. That was horrible! But wait a minute … how was it bad to the leech?

He gestured towards Nessie as if to say 'ask her'. I looked at her.

"We are going to Isle Esme, and you are coming with us!" Nessie exclaimed. Awesome! So that was why the bloodsucker was upset. Wait. Did she say Isle _Esme_? Edward nodded. Bella looked up at him, confused.

"Same reaction to you about Isle Esme. You want to explain?" She nodded and I looked to her.

"Carlisle bought it for her as a present on their anniversary," she explained.

"Who buys an island as a present?" I demanded incredulously.

"Carlisle," Edward, Bella and Nessie said together.

"Jinx," Bella said.

"Jinx machine is out of order, please insert another quarter," Nessie replied quickly. Bella smiled and handed her a quarter. I watched them and grinned as Nessie pocketed her newfound coin.

"So will you come?" Nessie asked, turning her attention back to me.

"And get a chance to annoy some bloodsuckers? Yeah!" I shouted.

"You know she swore to make you sleep outside," Edward commented.

"No way! You're bluffing!" I shouted. He shook his head, looking amused. I looked to Nessie and she shrugged apologetically. "You did not!" I gasped.

"Show him," Edward said. She nodded and put her palm on my face, replaying that part of the argument.

**(Italic is part of what Nessie is seeing)**

_I saw her crying, insisting that I get to come._

"_There's nowhere for him to sleep!" Edward said, clinging to a last straw. He obviously didn't want me along._

The bloodsucker snorted and rolled his eyes.

_Then I saw Rosalie repeating it with newfound hope. But Renesmee had said he would sleep outside._

"_You swear?" Rosalie said. She was weakened by her tears. Renesmee nodded. _

"_I swear," she said._

That's where it ended.

"You betrayed me!" I looked at her horrified.

"No, I got them to let you come," Nessie said smartly. I sighed.

"We have plane tickets for 2 tomorrow afternoon. Get packed fast." Bella told me. I nodded and hurried inside to pack. After I closed the door I faintly heard Nessie asking if they could stop for ice cream on the way home, and I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The move**

It was 12:45, almost time for the move.

**Renesmee's POV**

"Renesmee, time to go!" My mom said.

"But it's only 12:45," I replied. "We don't have to leave until 2:00!"

"We have to go now," she told me. "We have to get through security and all that. Besides, Alice said the rain would let up in about 20 minutes, and we want to be in the airport when that happens." Oh. That explained it. Auntie Alice was never wrong. I hurried downstairs and ran out to the car with my Mommy.

Daddy was driving. He raced to the airport faster then I had ever seen him drive, which means he was driving_**REALLY**_ fast.

**(A/N I'm just going to skip the part at the airport because it would be boring. In short they made it there on time and are about to get off the plane in Rio.)**

"I can't believe it! I can't believe it!" I told Jacob excitedly. "We're almost there!" He chuckled, probably because of my excitement.

"Not quite, kid. We've still got to get to the boat and sail- well, really not sail because we won't be in a sail boat, but anyway we have to ride to the island in the motor boat." I frowned.

"No need to make me any less excited. We'll be there soon anyway," I huffed.

"Aw come on, Ness!" He complained. "Don't be mad. You're right, we'll be there soon. Please forgive me?" He was pleading now. I turned to him with a grin on my face.

"We'll, since you asked so nicely …" I said. Just when he was about to speak the pilot's voice came on.

"Please buckle your seat belts and prepare to land." He or she said (I could tell whether it was a man or a woman). I was too excited to ask where the pilot's voice came from, though I was curious.

"Daddy, how much longer?" I asked. He was sitting across the aisle.

"Why don't you ask your Aunt Alice; her predictions will be so much more accurate than mine," he told me.

"Auntie Alice?" I asked, knowing she would hear me even if she was on the other end of the plane.

"35 minutes until we get to the island," she thought. I couldn't hear her, of course. I only knew that she thought that because Daddy told me. I bounced up and down in my seat.

"Nessie, calm down, you'll scare the other passengers!" Jake complained playfully. I pretended to glare at him and continued doing what I was doing. Then the plane landed.

"Yay!" I shouted excitedly. Many other passengers looked at me strangely. I blushed and hid my head in Jacobs's shirt.

"Told you so," he whispered. I brought my head up and punched him lightly in the arm.

"Ow," he complained. Well, I'd thought I'd done it lightly.

Before I could reply, the flight attendant's came to our row and announced we could get off now. I immediately shot out of my seat and ran for the door, pulling Jacob along by the hand.

"Whoa, slow down Nessie," he told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Most six year olds can't run that fast," he said, picking me up. I giggled and let him carry me off the plane.

It was almost 8:00 PM when we finally got to the boat, and despite my excitement to see the island, I was exhausted.

"Jacob, can you do me a favor?" I asked as he laid me down on one of the plush seats.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"If I fall asleep, wake me up when we get there," I said. I just barely saw his nod before I fell completely asleep.

**Bella's POV**

I watched my baby girl fall asleep soundly on the seat, Jacob keeping his hand securely on her shoulder. I loved that I could trust him to keep her safe no matter what.

"Bella, love, we're almost there," Edward whispered to me.

"I'm glad," I told him. "I missed this place."

We sat silently for a while, enjoying the peace. I noticed a shape on the horizon.

"There's the dock," Esme said. I noticed that she looked as excited as I felt. I still couldn't believe that Carlisle had _bought_ this place for her. But, then again, I was very glad that he had.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry this took so long.**__**I've been really busy over this summer with camps, vacations, and hurricane evacuations. This might be the last time I can update for a while because my riding lessons start the day after tomorrow, singing lessons continue in a week, and school starts Tuesday. But I WILL try my best to update. Really sorry you guys!**_

**Chapter 4**

**Renesmee's POV**

I was apparently fast asleep for most of the journey, because when Jake shook my shoulder to wake me up the island was just coming into view. When we got close enough for me to focus on it, I gasped. It was even more beautiful than I had imagined!

I watched the sand of the beaches, white as snow in the moonlight, come closer as we neared the shore. I stared at the waves lapping it ever so gently before pulling back into the vast ocean. When I raised my gaze up to the jungle past the sand my breath was taken away by the tall palm trees with their flowing leaves and beautiful tropical flowers on the ground. Every once in a while you could hear the animals calling to each other – a monkey's quiet call in the distance, the song of a bird that had not yet fallen asleep.

It was then that I realized how everyone was watching closely for my reaction. Well, except Jacob. He was just as amazed as I was.

"Esme, this is really yours?" I asked, amazed. She nodded. "It's beautiful!" I grinned.

"Yeah, not bad for a vamps home," Jacob agreed. Esme smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you like it," she said. "Thanks again!" she said to Carlisle.

Daddy jumped out as the boat reached the shore, and Auntie Alice was literally jumping with excitement.

"Let's go!" I shouted, jumping onto the sandy shore before anyone could stop me.

"Hurry up!" I insisted impatiently.

Aunt Rosie had scooped me up and took off running for the mansion before anyone else had even gotten out of the boat. Except Daddy. When we stopped in front of the house I ran inside with Aunt Rosie and Daddy, who had caught up, close behind. I stopped in front of a pretty pink door that said 'Renesmee' on it in blue, sparkly letters.

"This is your room," Esme said when she and everyone else caught up.

"Would you like to see it?" Mommy asked. Before I could even nod, Auntie Alice interrupted.

"Of course she does!" she told Mommy. "We designed it just for you," she told me, opening the door and practically shoving me inside it.

When I got inside, I gasped. The walls were painted a soft purple with 2 daisies in the corner. The bed was white with a furry, light purple comforter and the most comfortable looking pillows I'd ever seen. It also had a canopy on top, draped with a purple beaded curtain. The desk was a clear, glass table top hooked into the wall with a light blue chair in front of it. Of course there was a walk-in closet, courtesy of Auntie Alice. The room had brilliant lighting and a fan. Not to mention all of the stuffed animals, books and magazines crowding the bookshelf, bed, and floor.

But that wasn't the best part. Right across from the bed was a huge TV that must have cost a ton of money. It also had a DVD player, VHS player, all imaginable video game systems and a ton of remotes and games, and a surround sound system. It also had a bright red bow tied around a corner.

"This is all for me?" I asked my family, amazed, gesturing to the amazing room around me. They all nodded and grinned, obviously pleased with my reaction.

I grinned hugely and hugged them all tightly.

"Thank you guys so much!"

"Nessie, look inside the closet. I think you'll be pleased," Auntie Alice told her. I bounded over and opened the door, finding an awesome revolving system. I pressed a button and the closet started to turn, spinning all the clothes around with it.

"Cool!" I exclaimed. "This is the best room ever!"

I looked around for a few more minutes with them watching, until Carlisle announced that he was sorry, but he and everyone else had to start unpacking. Except Aunt Rosie, who was going to keep an eye on me. Once everyone was gone, Aunt Rosie walked towards me.

"I want to show you something I designed for you. Nobody else knows about it," she whispered to me. My face lit up. I hardly ever was able to keep a secret, but with Aunt Rosie helping me, I knew I could do it. Plus, it was bound to be really cool.

"Show me!" I whispered back, excitedly. She nodded and we walked over to my closet.

"I figured you wouldn't mind having a large closet for this," she said, winking. Then she walked right into the clothes! I didn't know what to do other than follow her. After a minute or so of walking (it was a HUGE closet), I came into a huge clearing of sorts. Auntie Rose was standing in the middle of it, grinning.

"I'll show you what makes it rock," she said. She then hit a switch on the wall and a disco ball came down from the ceiling.

"Now come into the clothes with me," she suggested, gesturing me to the dress that was the brightest red I'd ever seen. Then she showed me a big red button, and pressed it.

The floor flipped over! The whole clearing in the middle of my closet flipped over, revealing a whole new floor full of stuff!

There were two comfy looked couches on the sides of the circle, a hammock and swing in the middle of the floor that could be moved with the push of a button. There was a sound system in the corner with a ton of CDs on the floor next to it. There was also a little padded box with a locked lid sitting on the edge of the floor. Aunt Rosie led me to it.

"This room can be your private hangout or a place to hide so Alice can't take you shopping or give you makeovers. You can flip the floor over so that if someone finds it you can tell them it's your dressing room," she said. "This box is for your most private of possessions. It could be a diary or stuffed animal or even a doll that you keep in here. It also has a lock, and here is the key," she said, putting a chain over my head. It was a locket!

"This isn't a key," I said, confused.

"That's what everyone else will think," she explained. Then Aunt Rosie reached over and opened it. Inside was a small key! She opened the box with it, and gave the key back to me. "the box automatically locks when you close it, and this way you can always keep the key with you and not lose it, and people won't suspect a thing." She said, sounding proud of herself.

"This is even better than the TV!" I told her, ecstatic. Aunt Rosie grinned at me. Then froze for a second.

"Their all coming back," she whispered to me. "You can tell them about this if you want, but if you don't want to, I suggest we flip over the floor and head back." I nodded in agreement, as she carried me out to my bedroom, hitting the button as she went.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Renesmee's POV**

Things on the island were going great. We celebrated our successful move by playing in the beach all day long. My day usually consisted of this:

I woke up around 8:30 and had breakfast. Next I studied with Daddy and Uncle Jasper and sometimes Carlisle too. Then Esme would make me lunch. After lunch I would either play board games with Auntie Ali (I was the only one besides Jake who she couldn't cheat with), video games with Uncle Emmet and Uncle Jasper, or read stories or watch movies with Mommy, Daddy and sometimes Jake. Next Jake takes me on a run around the island, sometimes stopping to get me a flower and carrying me when I got tired. After that I usually either played in the beach or the pool which we had recently had installed or went off and did my own thing in my secret hideout, sometimes with Aunt Rosie. After dinner I said goodnight to Jake and everyone else, Mommy and Daddy would read me a story and put me to bed. At least one night a week I would stay up to watch a movie, and 3 times a week Daddy took me on a brief hunting trip on the island.

I absolutely loved it, but even half vampire-half human hybrids get bored sometimes. One day I got so bored I asked if everyone would play a game with me, except Esme and Carlisle who had gone on some sort of business trip or something, and Jake who had to go back for some sort of pack meeting or something.

"Mommy, Daddy, Aunt Rosie, Uncle Emmet, Uncle Jasper, Auntie Ali!" I called. They were all there in an instant.

"Will you guys play a game with me?" I asked. Since some of them looked doubtful, I added "Please? I'm bored, and Carlisle and Esme and Jake are gone, so I have no one else to play," I begged. They immediately broke down and all promised to do whatever I wanted. I am a genius.

"OK, we're going to play truth or dare. No, Alice, you can't go first because I get to," I said before she could ask. She frowned but didn't argue. Mommy frowned – she didn't seem to like this game – but Uncle Emmet was grinning widely.

"Pick me, Nessie! I'm up for anything!" he said. I smiled. I had the perfect dare.

"Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare!" He shouted.

"OK, then I dare you to run around the whole island in just your underpants," I said proudly.

"I can do that in 10 seconds," he said.

"You have to run human speed," I told him. He seemed a little less enthusiastic now, but went up to put on his underwear, came out and ran slowly (for him; fast for a human) around the island listening to the rest of us laugh at him. When he finished, he was looking at us with an evil grin.

"Now, since you laughed the hardest, truth or dare Edward?"

"Truth," Daddy replied.

**OK guys I know this was a short chapter but I am having a hard time coming up with dares and truths. I need your guys' help! Please put a truth or dare idea in your review if you can think of one. It can be a simple one you'd do at a sleepover or an extravagant one in Hollywood or something. They are the Cullen's. You can also give me a truth for a specific person if you want. Sorry to ask so much of you guys, but I'm having trouble coming up with stuff and something really important comes out of this game at the end. Thanks guys!**


End file.
